Jurassic World III : Rise of the Hybrids
by Deathoraptor
Summary: My own take at creating Jurassic World III (I know, I know the trailer for the Real movie isn't even out yet, but this is my own attempt and idea). Edit: All chapters have been posted and the story is now done. Enjoy "Jurassic Word III : Rise of the Hybrids" and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you thought of it.
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic World III : Rise of the Hybrids – Chapter I

3 Year after the Dinosaurs escaped Lockwood Manner, the world has learned to exept them and humans now co-exist with them. Meanwhile in a Laboratory in a Abandoned Factory in San Francisco:

-We ready to start making the Dinosaurs. –said Henry Wu

-Procceed, it's time we show the Scientists of Jurassic World that Dinosaur Hybridazation can go BEYOND the Indominus Rex & Indoraptor. –said the Unknown man

-Alright then, what do you want me and the others to hybridize? –asked Henry

-Leave the "Pick the Dinosaurs" part to my son. It's his birthday pressent. You just fuse the DNA. –said the Unknown man

The Unknown Persons son (7 year old) then starts to mix the DNA of diffrent dinosaurs.

He combined the DNA of a T-Rex, Ankylosaur and Kentrosaur (Trykosaurus); Spinosaurus, Uthoraptor and Kaprosuchus (Spinotasuchus); Monolophosaurus, Stegosaurus and Triceratops (Monostegotops); Stegosaurus, Euphocepholus and Apatosaurus (Stegodeus); Erlikosaurus and INDOMINUS REX (Erlidominus) and many many more.

After wards Henry Wu started fusing the DNA and began making the Super-Hybrids a Reality. Making the DNA of The Trykosaurus and Erlidominus was the hardest part as they spent 3 Hours on those 2.

-So, what do we do with the Eggs once they hach? –asked Henry Wu

-Simple, we Release them into the Wild and let them live their normal Dinosaur Lives. –said Unknown Person

-Why don't we sell them to Millioners for money? –asked Henry

-Have you forgoten that you almost DIED at Lockwood Maner 3 Years ago! And even if we do try to sell them, the DPG & Animal Rights Groups wouldn't allow it. Besides, I have Billions of Dollars and you're getting a 100 Million Dollar Payment. –said the Unknown Person

-Ok, if you say so, your the Boss. –said Henry

After 2 Months the Eggs have hached and Grown to Adult Sized Dinosaurs. They then Tranqulized the Hybrids and Super-Hybrids and transported them to Los Angeles using Trucks.

Afterwards they release the Hybrids in the Woods. The Unknown Person is Joined by 15 Mercinaries and a Expert Hunter named William (leader of the Mercs).

-Ok. Now what do we do? –asked William

-Now, we go to my Mansion in here in LA, rest then make Plans to transport them to Isla Sorna. –said the Unknown Person

Meanwhile Clare and Owen are married and live with Maisie in the Now-Finished House that Owen was Making. There all

Outside having a Barbique :

-Don't go too Far Maisei. –said Owen

-I won't. –said Maisei

She then went to close to the Woods and saw Blue who was looking at her. She carefully petted Blue and then they saw a Strange Dinosaur. It looked like a Stygimoloch with the Horns of a Triceratops.

Maisei and Blue we're Curious. Maisei decided to whistle to get the Dino's Attention. It Grunted and Charged at them. Blue Pounced on it pinning it to the Ground. Blue hissed at it and it stood up and Ran Away. Clare and Owen had seen everything.

-Hey, Blue. How are you doing? –said Owen to Blue.

Owen fed Blue a Steak and Blue really liked that.

-Maisei what was that? It didn't look like any Normal Dinosaur. –said Clare

-I don't know, it had the Head of a Triceratops but the Body of a Stygimoloch. –said Maisei

-Then let's go follow it.

They all then Followed the Dino to a Large Field with a Small Lake where they make a Shocking Discovery. There we're Many More Strange Looking Dinosaurs Drinking and Eating like Herds and only 3 Carnivores Drinking Water.

-Clare are all these Dinosaurs... –said Owen as he was cut off

-Hybrids, yeah. There Hybrids. –said Clare

While they we're looking in Amazment, 2 Raptors jumped in front of all of them. One with a Spine and another with Carnotaurus Horns.

-Blue! –said Owen as Blue jumped infront of the 2 Raptors.

The Raptors started Communicating and eventualy they all calmed down.

They all went next a Hybrid that looked like a Cross between a Stegosaurus and a Triceratops only for it to slam it's tail on the Ground in aggresion.

-Whoa! This one is Aggresive as Hell. –said Owen

-Best is to stay clear of this one. –said Maisei

They backed away in to another Aggresive Herbivore. The Erlidominus. It growled at them, then all 3 Raptors Growled and It growled back. The Raptors then Pounced on the Erlidominus. It started shaking and all 3 Raptors fell off. It started to Claw at the Raptors with it's Huge Claws. It missed and The Raptors we're Back on and AGAIN the Erlidominus Shaked them off. It started Charging towards Owen, Clare and Maisei. Then suddenly Rexy came out from the Tree-line and bit the Erlidominus in the Neck throwing it and Pinning it to the Ground, she the Let out a Roar being heard around the Field alerting the Trykosaurus. The Erlidominus stood up Roared and ran off.

-Holy Crap. –said Owen

-I say we all get out of here, while we still have the chance. –said Clare

-I'm right behind you. –said Owen

Then the Ground started Shaking. Rexy, Blue and the 2 Hybrid Raptors turned to see the Trykosaurus walking towards them.

-What is that thing? –asked Maisei

The Trykosaurus started communicating with Rexy. Afterwards they both walked away. Blue and the 2 raptors said their goodbyes and left. They then turned to see a herd of Hybrid Stegosaurus-Like Dinosaurs.

-Let's go watch this place from a Distance, we'll be safer that way. –said Owen

-Good Idea. –said Clare

They left and went back to their house and decided to have a chat.

-Clare, you don't think that those crazy bastards made other Hybrids other than the Indoraptor? –asked Owen

-No he didn't, we have been living here for 3 Years and those Dinosaurs we're not there before. Someone created those Hybrids and Placed them there. –said Clare

-Ok then. Now what do we do? –asked Owen

-I don't know...we could- cut off

"BREAKING NEW IN LOS ANGELES, CALLIFORNIA"

"Dinosaurs have made their way to the City making life for all citizens in LA a Living Nightmare. The Zoo has been over runned by Compsognathus, the Beach has been Restricted because of a Mosasaurus and The Parks have been Closed and Restricted due to what People described as Armored Sharp Plated Stegosaurs."

-Oh my God. –whispered Clare

"An Eye Witness said that these Strange Creatures came from the Forests of Los Angeles and that he was chased from his hike by what he discribed as A Spinosaurus with Spikes, Huge Claws and Fangs."

-We have got do Something. While we stay here more people Die! –said Owen

-Go get the Riffle and Tranqulizer Darts, I'll get the car started. –said Clare

-What about me? –asked Maisei

-Maisei, you stay here, you'll be safer that way. If one of these Hybrid Dinosaurs gets here, get out of the House and Run. –said Clare

-Ok. –said Maisei

Clare and Owen got in the Car with the Equipment and headed off to save LA from the Hybrids and Dinosaurs.

Meanwhile at the Unknown persons estate he hears the news.

"We Reccomend you all stay inside and Barricade your doors and Windows"

-Aaargh! I though I told you to place them at a Location away from Human Contact. –said the Unknown Person

-We did, but it looks like they somehow made their way to the City. –said a Mercenary

-Take a Team with you and Tranqulize all of them. And THIS Time place them FURTHER Away from Human Civilazation! –said the Unknown Person

-Roger that. Come on, let's go. –said William

-Are we gonna get killed? –asked a Mercenary

-No, No, No...We will just Politely ask the Dinosaurs to stop and go to sleep. NOW GET MOVING OR I'LL TRANQULIZE YOU! –yelled William

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Jurassic World III : Rise of the Hybrids – Chapter II

Clare and Owen reached the city...

-I'll go to the Park, you go to the Zoo. –said Owen

-Allright. –said Clare

Owen reaches the Park, loads up his rifle with Tranq Darts and manages to dart 4 out of 8 Stegodeus. Then suddenly they all fall asleep.

-Ok, first of all, These darts are not THAT Strong to put them to sleep instantly and second of all, I only shot 4 not all of them. –said Owen to Himself

He then sees the Mercenaries who tranquilized the Dinosaurs.

-Ok, load them up and Drive off to a Place FAR AWAY from Civilization. –said William

As they star Loading the Dinosaurs, Owen shows up and introduces himself.

-Hi there, names Owen Grady, I was a Raptor Trainer at Jurassic World.

-Nice to meet you, names William.

-What are you doing here? –asked Owen

-My Boss told me and my men to Tranqulize these dinosaurs and move them far away from LA. –said William

-And who's your Boss? –asked Owen

-All I can say is that he's a Billionare who sent me and my Mercinaries to Tranqulize these Dinos and move them away from Civilization. –said William

-Alright then, there is still the Zoo to Cover. –said Owen

-My Merc's have already taken care of that place, they rounded up all of the Compy's and other Dinosaurs there. -said William

-Alright, then what's next? –asked Owen.

-We load these dinosaurs up and move them far away from here. –said William

-Did we get them all? –asked Owen

-Some of them are hiding in the City, we move that way and tranqulize them as well. –said William

Clare comes back and introduces herself. They then go to tranqulize the rest of the Dinosaurs in the City.

Meanwhile Maisei, was sitting in the House watching TV when she heard something Outside, she peaked out the Window to see Blue and the 2 other Raptors. She got 3 Steaks from the Fridge, got outside and fed Blue and her Friends. They then heard something coming from the woods and out comes the Erlidominus. Maisei, Blue and the two other raptors started slowly backing away. The Erlidominus sees them and starts walking towards them in curiousity. It then begins to communicate with the Raptors.

Back in LA, Owen, Clare and William have tranquilized every Last Dinosaurs.

-Now, what? –asked Clare

-Now, me and my crew move them far away from LA. –said William

-What do you plan to do with them, after that? –asked Owen

-My Boss plans to move them to Isla Sorna once we form a plan. –said William

-Can we meet your boss? –asked Clare

-I have to tell him that you want to talk to him. –said William

-I'll give you my number so you can call us and tell us if your boss wants to talk. –said Owen

Owen gave William his number and he was on his way back to his boss, then Clare got a call from Maisei saying that the Raptors and Erlidominus are outside. Owen and Clare hurried back home only to find Maisei, the Raptors and the Erlidominus sleeping outside. Owen and Clare slowly went inside and sat down to watch TV. The next morning Owen got a call from William:

-Hey Owen, I have some Good News! –said William

-What? –asked Owen

-My boss would like to talk to the both of you. He's come up with a Plan to move the Dinosaurs to Isla Sorna. And he wants YOU to come and see.

-Great to hear. Now, where is that your boss lives?

-Have you ever heard of Todd Fergason? –asked William

-Yeah, he's one of the Richest People on the Planet, why? –said Owen

-That's my Boss. He has a Mansion here in LA, I'm sure you can guess where it is. –said Willaim

-Yeah...I do. –said Owen in dissbelief.

-Alright, talk to you soon. –said William

He hung up.

They get dressed and tell Maisei to NOT go Outside or Open the Door for Anyone. Owen and Claire then drive up to the Mansion of Todd Fergason.

-You don't think that Todd Fergason was the one who made those Hybrid Dinosaurs? –asked Owen

-What makes you say that? –asked Claire

\- Who else on the Planet could have BILLIONS of Dollars to make Dinosaurs like that? –said Owen

-Fair point, but it's unclear if he made them or not. Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. –said Clare

5 minutes later, they make it to the Mansion of Todd Fergason

-This Mansion is Huge! –said Owen

-It's the Mansion of Todd Fergason, he can offord pretty much anything. –said Clare

-Good point. –said Owen

They enter an office where William was waiting for them along with his boss, Todd Fergason. They introduce themselves to Todd and sat down to talk.

-Alright, my plan is to tranquilize them all and move them to Isla Sorna. Some of my men are already on Isla Sorna destroying man made structures, making the Island safe for the dinosaurs when we transport them. –said Todd

-Some of those dinosaurs have armored skin. –said Claire

-We have a gas that can put them to sleep. Don't worry, we'll soon have them locked up and sent to Isla Sorna. –said Todd

-A question, those dinosaurs...all of them are hybrids, any idea with who could have made them? –asked Owen

-I did. It was my sons birthday and he wanted the chance to make his own dinosaurs so I gave him his birthday pressent. I love my kids and I would do ANYTHING for them and their happiness. –said Todd

-Ok, before I start to talk about why all of this is a bad Idea and is your fault, I want to say that you are a great parent. –said Owen

-Thanks, once my son created them, I had them all moved to the woods so far away from LA that they wouldn't bother anyone...at least I thought that. –said Todd as he glanced at William and the Mercenaries

-One of them almost killed us. –said Claire

-I apoligise for what has happened. We will be tranquilizing them and transporting them all to Isla Sorna first thing tommorow. –said Todd

-Who did you get to make the hybrids. Henry Wu? –said Owen as a joke

-Actually, yes. He's my chief scientist. –said Todd

Claire and Owen we're both shocked.

-Hold on, I'll call him up here. –said Todd as he picked up the phone

-Hey Henry, come up to my office, therE are two people here I want you to meet.

In 5 minutes, Henry Wu comes into the office.

-Well, well, well...look who it is. –said Henry with a smirk on his face

-Surprised to see me you two? –said Claire

-No, not really. –said Claire

-Yeah, I mean who else has the brain to create these hybrids. –said Owen

-I'll take that as a complement. –said Henry Wu

-SIR! – yelled a Mercenary charging into the office

-One of the hybrids is trying to break down the wall! It's bigger than a T-Rex! –said the Merc

-Damnit! Didn't figure one of them would find it's way here. Get the guns and darts! –said Todd

They grabbed rifles and tranq darts and got on the roof.

-Where is it? –asked Todd

A loud roar erupts in the distance as they see the Spinotasuchus trying to break in.

-Open fire! –yelled William

They shoot it with the tranqulizer darts and it starts to roar and smash harder. It takes a Good 5 minutes before it stumbles off 50 yards before it falls asleep.

-Get the trucks, package it up and take far away from here. –said Todd

They then drive the Spinotasuchus 5 miles away from the Mansion and let it go. They then go back to the mansion and start to plan what happens tommorow.

-OK, here's the plan. We find and tranqulize every last one of them then move them to Isla Sorna, once it's night. –said Todd

-Alright, how do we find every last one? –asked Owen

-We have trackers on all of them. We know we're each one is. Do you want to come with us to take the Dinosaurs to Isla Sorna? –said Todd

-Of course. –said Claire

-OK, I'll call you tomorrow when we're ready. –said Todd

Owen and Claire said their goodbyes to Todd and William and they left.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Jurassic World III : Rise of the Hybrids – Chapter III

Owen and Claire were 30 minutes away from the house, meanwhile Maisei heard something outside. She looked out the window, hoping to see one of the raptors, but instead was horrifyed to see a large Indoraptor, sniffing around, trying to pick up a scent. It appears the raptor was searching for food. Maisei made a mistake of locking the door and running upstairs with a sword. The Indoraptor heard it and turned it's head towards the door. Maisei picked up a phone and was calling Claire.

-Maisei is calling, it can't be good. –said Owen

-Hello, Maisei? –asked Claire

-Get here quick…-said Maisei

-Why what's going on? –asked Owen

-There is a carnivore outside, it's not regular dinosaur…it's an Indoraptor. –said Maisei

Claire and Owen we're both shocked.

-We're almost there, grab the sword in the living room and hide in the closet upstairs. –said Owen

-I already did. –said Maisei

-Hold on Maisei, we're almost there. *click*

-He made an Indoraptor too? –said Owen

-It appears so. Step on it. –said Claire

-Will do…In the meantime grab the riffle in the back and load it up, we're gonna need it. –said Owen

Maisei could hear the Indoraptor climbing on to the porch, clicking it's toe. The Indoraptor reaches for the doorknob and tries to open the front door but fails, it then looks around for a minute before it goes up to the window. It then slowly grabs the window and tries to open it. The Window, thankfully, was locked as well. Maisei can hear the Indoraptor being irratated and a bit angry. She then hears the raptor climb down the porch and leaving. It's dead sillent for a minute, before she hears the Indoraptor in the backyard. It looks at the back of the house, before reaching for the doorknob. Maisei's heath began to pound as she hears the backdoor open, she forgot to lock the backdoor. It then enters the house. She can hear it, moving around down stairs. It opens the fridge and eats a 1 week old stake and 2 pork ribs. It closes the fridge and starts to walk up the stairs, clicking it's toe. Maisei hides in the way back of the closet and can hear the Indoraptor, right outside the door. She then looks on in horror as the doorknob of the closet starts to turn. At that very moment, they both hear Owen screaming for Maisei outside, which distracts the Indoraptor and causes it to go downstairs and outside in the backyard.

-She said she locked the front door so we'll go around the back. –said Owen

He looks around the corner to see the Indoraptors tail.

-It's right there. –whispered Owen

-What do we do? –asked Claire

-Give me a minute. –said Owen

The Indoraptor then spotted a deer in the woods and started to run after it.

-It's going after that deer. –said Owen

-Get inside quick. –said Claire

They both get inside and lock the door. Maisei then comes down stairs and they hug her. The next morning they hear Dinosaurs roaring and trucks. Claire and Owen step outside to see Todd, William and a large group of Mercenaries (15 to 20) tranquilizing dinosaurs.

-Surprised to see us? –asked Todd

-No, not at all. You said you we're gonna be doing this. –said Owen

-Our daughter almost got caught and eaten by an Indoraptor! –said Claire

-Yeah, you didn't mention that you created a fast, smart killing machine! –said Owen

Todd looks a bit angry.

-Didn't I tell you to move the Indoraptor as war away as physicaly possible?! –shouted Todd

-We, did. It must have found it's way here somehow. –said William

-Question, did you move it…right over near those mountains? –asked Owen

-Yes, why? –said William

-There are very few animals for it to hunt in that area. The only animals living there are birds and maybe a couple of coyotes. –said Owen

-Oh…well…that explains a lot. –said William

-Anyway…we have them all almost tranqulized and moved at this point. Now…the raptors are gonna be the tricky part. –said Todd

-Lucky for you guys I'm… -Todd cuts Owen off

-An expert in Raptors. Yeah, I know. –said Todd

-You know how to control them, right? –said William

-Just Blue, I don't know about the other two. –said Owen

-Sir! We tranquilized the dinosaurs and all that's left is the raptors. –said a Mercenary

-Gather the troops right here and wait for William to explain the plan. –said Todd

-Mind waiting for us while we gather up our weapons? –asked Claire

-No not at all. –said Todd

Owen and Claire gather all the weapons the can find but this time, they tell Maisei to come with them.

-OK, William. Explain to the plan. –said Todd

-Alright troops, listen up! We go into the forest to tranquilize 3 Incredibly Dangerous Raptor Hybrids and 1 Velociraptor that isn't marked with a tracker, we should becareful of that one but lucky for us we have Owen Grady here, who worked at Jurassic World and who also just so happened to be the former trainer of that particular raptor from that now destroyed island. When we enter the forest, stay focused, be careful and be on high alert. Raptors are smart and fast killing machines. They'll try to pick you all of one by one so stay together as a group and NEVER split up. Oh and while your at it watch each others backs so they don't surprise you from behind. Got it? –said William

-Yes sir! –said the Mercenaries

-Oh and 2 more things, 3 darts for the Hybrids, 2 for the regular velociraptor and ask permision to whisper because if we speak they could hear us. –said Todd

-Raptors have incredible hearing to detect pray from great distances, especialy the indoraptor which has the ability to use echolocation to pin point it's prays whereabouts. –said Owen

-Yes, sir. –said a mercenary

-Alright. Let's go. –said William

They then all enter the forest, meanwhile close to the river, all 4 of the raptors just so happen to be drinking water. The Indoraptor sences the hunters coming and alerts the other raptors. They all hide in the brush and begin to slowly stalk them.

-Permision to speak sir? –whispered a mercenary

-Permision granted. –whispered William

-I'm getting a feeling we're all being watched. –whispered the merc

-Me, too soldier…me too. –whispered William

-This is what raptors do when they hunt. They hide and begin to slowly stalk their pray. –whispered Owen

-So most likely their stalking all of us and they see us as their potential pray/next meal. –whispered William

-Yeah, I'll move up 4 steps and start to whistle for Blue. –whispered Owen

-What happened to the element of surprise? –asked William

-If they're stalking us, they already know we're here. –whispered Owen

-He knows what he's doing William, let him do it. –whispered Todd

As they we're talking Maisei sees a red tail sticking out of a large bush. She then tugs at Owen and points towards the tail. William, Todd, Claire and Owen see it and William orders 4 mercs to watch his back while him and 2 other mercenaries tranquilize the raptor. They shoot it and it signals the other three raptors before it passes out from the darts. Suddenly, Blue, the Spinoraptor and Indoraptor jump in front of them and begin to growl and hiss.

-Easy Blue, easy…it's only me. –said Owen as he drop his rifle

-Don't say a word and do anything William he knows what he's doing. –whispered Todd

Owen takes 3 steps forward and Blue takes 4 steps forward. Owen tells Blue that he found a better place for her and friends to live. Blue tells the other raptors, the Spinoraptor stands down but the Indoraptor doesn't trust the humans & makes a low sounding hiss or growl. Blue tells him to trust them and trust her because she knows the human right in front of her. He agrees and everyone puts their weapons on their backs. They load them all up in a large cage, big enough for all of them and they start to drive to the docks to the cargo ships.

Meanwhile the trucks that contain the hybrids that are being driven to the docks. The Spinotasuchus and Trykosaurus both wake up.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Jurassic World III : Rise of the Hybrids – Chapter IV

The Spinotasuchus and Trykosaurus wake up and start trashing in the trucks. The drivers go off the road and slam into trees, killing both of them instantly. Both Hybrids then bust out of the trucks and roar at each other. The Spinotasuchus bites on to the Trykosaurs neck, mortaly wounding it. The Trykosaurus breaks free and it swings at the it with it's tail, stunning it. They both roar and charge at each other bitting at each others necks. The Trykosaurus then starst to bash it with it's 2 front horns, trying to hurt. The Spinotasuchus then starts to slash it with it's claws, wounding it badly. Trykosaurus charges at it with it's armored back knocking it back 4 feet but no to the ground. The Spinotasuchus, now having enough of this, lunges at the Trykosaurs neck and bites down hard. It grabs it's head and back with it's arms & with one big crack, breaks it's neck and kills it. The Trykosaurus slams down to the ground limp and not moving. The Spinotasuchus then lets out a loud roar in victory. It then walks away into the nearby forest.

Todd, William, Owen, Claire, Maisei and the others arrive reach the site and are shocked to see the Trykosaurus dead and 2 crashed and torn open trucks.

-What the hell happened here?! –asked Todd

-Explain soldier! –said William

-According to one of the survivors, the Trykosaurus and Spinotasuchus woke up and started trashing in the trucks. The trucks crashed, they broke out, fought each other and the Spinotasuchus killed the Trykosaurus by breaking it's neck. –said a mercenary

-God damn it. Curse that destructive hybrid. –said Todd

\- Where is the Spinotasuchus now? –asked William

-It went off into the nearby forest. By the time we arrived, the survivors we're passed out and we found both trucks crashed and empty along with 2 dead soldiers and one dead hybrid. –said the mercenary

-What's the plan? –asked Owen

-Where are the survivors now? –asked Todd

-Taken to a Medic. –said the mercenary

-Alright. Listen up, we're heading out there after the Spinotasuchus. We're bringing LETHAL weapons this time. Claire, Owen I'm sorry but the Spinotasuchus cannot be allowed to live. It's too dangerous. If we catch it and set it lose on the island, all these hybrids could be killed. –said Todd

-It's OK, Todd. We understand, right Claire? –asked Owen

-Yes, even I admit it's too dangerous and destructive to be kept alive. –said Claire

-Take the Hybrids and Raptors and send them to the to the Island without us. We're going to go kill a monster. –said William

-Yes sir! –said a mercenary

-Maisei, you stay here, you'll be safer. –said Claire

-I don't like leaving you to deal with that thing. –said Maisei

-We'll be fine just stay here. –said Owen

Owen, Claire and Maisei hugged each other & Owen says goodbye to Blue. They all load up and go to kill the Spinotasuchus.

-How do we find it, sir? –asked a mercenary

-It's quite easy soldier. Follow the trail of Destruction. –said William

They followed the trail of Footprints, Broken trees and branches until they find the Spinotasuchus near the waters edge, drinking. They all load up their weapons and open fire on the Spinotasuchus, but the weapons barely make a dent in it. It roars and charges and attacks them. Out of everyone (25) 15 mercenaries will killed by being thrown from a great distance, pierced with it's claws or being biten in half. 5 had survived their injuries and it would seem that they have failed. All of a sudden, Maisei runs towards the Spinotasuchus carrying a flare gun. She fired towards it and ducked behind a rock as the Erlidominus comes out of the brush and roars, the Spinotasuchus roars back. Maisei, Claire and Owen look at each other before the Spinotasuchus and Erlidominus charge at each other.

They start to claw and bite at each other, the Erlidominus lands a bite on it's neck and grabs it's head and back. The Spinotasuchus roars in pain gets out of it's grip and begins to slash and bite with everything it's got, eventually grabing the Erlidominus and throwing it down to the ground and holding it down. The Spinotasuchus holds it down and slowly goes for the killing blow. Suddenly they all hear the call of a raptor, they turn to see all 4 raptors as they charge at the Spinotasuchus and jump on it. They start bitting it as it tries to shake them off. The Erlidominus gets up and slashes the Spinotasuchus in the face. It bites down and pushes it down and close to the edge of a clif that drops down into the ocean. The others get to safety and Owen sees one soldier with a rocket launcher and has an Idea.

-I have a plan. –said Owen

-What's your plan? –asked Todd

-You'll see I only need that rocket launcher and one rocket. –said Owen

-Give it to him. –said William

The soldier then hands Owen the rocket launcher and one rocket. The Spinotasuchus is several feet away from the edge of the cliff, roaring and trying to defend itself. It shakes off the Carnoraptor and Spinoraptor but then Blue and the Indoraptor jump on it. The Erlidominus then slashes it and pushes it towards the edge were it begins to lose it's balance but quickly catches it.

Owen loaded the rocket into the launcher and went towards the fight. They all roared at each other when suddenly Owen yells:

-HEY!

The Dinosaurs all turned confused as to what made that sound, only to see him firing the rocket right we're the Spinotasuchus is standing, destroying the clif and causing it to calapse. It falls down the cliff and it's about to hit the water when out of nowhere the Mosasaurus comes out of the water and bites the Spinotasuchus. It roars in pain as the Mosasaurus drags it into the water and into the deep ocean. The Erlidominus and the raptors all look at each other and then back at Owen. The others come out of hiding and lower their weapons. Mercenary trucks arrive to get them and have medical equipment to heal anyone who is injured. They get on the trucks and drive towards the ships, with the Erlidominus and the raptors right behind them.

We cut to them releasing the Hybrids on to Isla Sorna, all of the Hybrids have ran out of the ship and on to the island. The raptors have left and are waiting for Blue. Owen says goodbye to Blue and tells her to take care of herself. She gives Owen one more look before her and the other raptors left. They all then get back on the boat and leave.

-Are you gonna be OK? –asked Maisei

-Yeah. She's in a better place now. –said Owen

-They all are. They'll be safe and sound on Isla Sorna. –said Claire as the 3 of them hugged each other.

-Let's go home…All of us. –said Todd

-I consider that a successful mission/adventure. –said William

-William, can you do me a favor. –said Todd

-Sure thing boss. What? –asked William

-Remind me to give you and your mercenaries a raise & give you all a 2 week vacation when we get back to the mansion. –said Todd

-Wow…thank you sir. –said William

-Please, call me Todd. –said Todd

-OK, thank you Todd. Thank you. –said William

-No problem. It's the least I could do. –said Todd

We then back away to see the Blue and the other raptors on top of a ridge looking at the boat leaving. They all let out one more call before the screen cuts to black.

-The End- 


End file.
